User blog:Truth™/Shaga
Shaga '''is an immortal slave that once saved Lux Sanctus's life. Her code name is Hell's Head Maid. She works as a maid for the Immortal Garden. She is one of Cthugha's human disguises. Personality Shaga has a very strict personality, and is often exasperated by her friends in the IG. She also does not like admitting her relationship to Eclaire while she is "on the job", to the point of pinching Eclaire's face if she mentions it, and denying it. Shaga also has an issue where she becomes a "troublemaker" as stated by Rachel, who was told by Eclaire, when she becomes drunk. Despite her serious personality, Shaga also showed that she is a kind and wise girl who deeply loves her family and enjoys doing her "job" as a maid of the Immortal Garden. Appearance Shaga is a petite girl around 19 years of age(?) with black hair and red eyes. Her front hair has two long bangs that are just barely shoulder length and a nice tidey ponytail that reaches half way down her back. Wears a maid uniform at all times In her "Cthugha Mode" that she used for the first time when she save Lux Sanctus, Shaga can make herself grow older, and her attire consists of a flaming red kimono. Shaga's Powers Spiritual Flame Blade Construction *Enhanced Swordsmanship *Fire Cutting **Ignition Slash Immortality- ??? Not much is known about her *Semi-Immortality *Supernatural Regeneration- Her body naturally regenerates each time she is wounded *Regrowth- If a body part or organ is completley removed from her body and she can't attach it back within a minuet she can just regrow what she lost, but it takes a lot of concentration to do so. (This also takes a lot of calories and mana) *Oxygen Independence-She doesn't really need to breath, but she still does so anyway. *Head Liberation-She can survive having her head severed from her body and reattach it fine. *Self-Sustenance- She can go two weeks without sleep, eating and excreting bodily fluids. *Pyrokinetic Regeneration- She can regenerate by eating or absorbing fire. Strong Soul- She has a powerful soul that makes her will impossible to break and it also makes her soul immposible to corrupt or change. Temperature Regulation- Super Fecundity Psycho-Pyrokinetic Wing Manifestation- Dark Fire Combat- *Electrical Immunity- SHe can super heat the air around her to make an air lens. *Pyroportation- *The Armour of the Flame Queen- *Dark Fire Attacks- *Fire Augmentation- Arena Empowerment- *Supernatural Condition (Advanced) - She is physically superior to superhumans *Strength Absorption- She can siphon the strenght of her opponent to increase her own. Cleanliness Inducement- *Diligence Empowerment *Cleanliness Empowerment- Divine Slayer- Fire gods only Enhanced Memory- She has a great memory Fire Immunity-She's immune to all types of flames and heat. Pyric Spectrum Manipulation- Shaga, can create and control many of the different types of fire in the Pyric Spectrum. The flames are not all the same strength and type; depending on the color, the fire will have a different ability and strength. She got all these different types of flames from fire deities she has killed over the years. *Ruby Lightning- This Pyric fire is electro-pyro type and very powerful. '''Ruby Lightning can destroy whole Dreadnought armadas in mere seconds. Only drawback is that this fire can only be used three times a day and takes up a lot of mana to use it just once. Here I thought only Magical Knights and Dragon Slayers could combine two different elements and make a ridiculously over-powered magic attack. Pure mana that looks like fire. *Cursed Blaze- The '''Cursed Blaze' ''is essentially pitch black flames, that actually have no special powers(Complete Lies).These flames incinerates all that they touch into nothingness and its hard as hell to put out with normal water. Itachis Uchiha is so going to sue somebody about this :p Burns in water needs very little mana and it needs very little oxygen *Explosive Flame- '''Explosive Flame' ''does exactly what the name implies: it explodes right after the fire goes/put out. The more CO2 it has, the weaker it is, but the more oxygen it has the stronger it is. Stay back: Unless you want to go 'BOOM!!!'. Can't burn in water and needs oxygen *Flame of the Golden Ruler- The '''Flame of the Golden Ruler' ''is a golden flame that isn't very powerful, but has great healing and revival properties. This flame can bring back the dead and heal most wounds, its even said that at full power it can turn anything it burns golden. Warning: This fire is so briliant, it'll blind you from it's awesomeness. Burns without oxygen and can burn underwater *Frozen Flame- This is an Icy-Blue flame that is actually ice magic that looks like fire. It can freeze anything(except for concepts and space-time). Just wear seven layers of clothing if she uses this fire against you and you'll be fine (I think....) *Burning Poison- This purple-ish flame is as poisonous as it is beautiful and deadly. These flames not only corrode whatever it burns it poisons it as well. It can even leave some nasty burn wounds that won't heal for three days. Better stock up on some burn heals. This fire needs mana not, oxygen to survive. Burns it water. *Rainbow Flame-This fire actually doesn't have anything special about it besides having multiple colors. It is rumored to have weak mental and physical healing abilities and the added ability to kill dragons. This fire does need oxygen to survive. Whoa,octuple rainbows....... *White Flame- These are the third strongest type of flames she has. Did I mention that it doesn't need oxygen to survive and also that it's as strong as cosmin fire. Burns in water. *Violet Flame-These flames are as hot as normal red fire, but look blue-violet. No special abilities at all. Needs oxygen to survive. *PK Fire **Psychic Fire Constructs Control Negation- Her race is immune to all forms of control Fire Aversion Inducement Magic Resistance - To all types of magic Magic Negation- She can negate most types of magic (not including water and ice magic) *Note: Direct Magic Spells only Limits Silver and Gold weapons (Demonic/Dark) Magic Water and Water Magic Needs to consume a lot of food to use powers Trivia Her Theme: Out of the Ashes Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet